Best Friends, 'Til the Very End
by psychicchameleon
Summary: Cammie first met Zach Goode on the playground. Soon after that they were best friends. They made a promise to be there for each other, until the very end. Will bumps in the road stop their long-time friendship, or will it help it escalate to something more? When family secrets are discovered, how far are these two willing to go to save the only family they have left?
1. Homecoming

**Author's note: Okay, this is my second fanfiction and if you're currently reading Missing: In Action I promise this will not interfere. I love writing so I'm doing two stories at once. Call me crazy but I am. I'm going to try thsi story, but if no one likes the idea I won't continue. Here goes:**

**Best Friends, Until the Very End**

I wait at the doctor's office, wondering why she looks so concerned. I'm just supposed to be here for a check-up, but she knows something I don't. After staring at some papers for 5 minutes she rushes out of the room muttering something about running some tests. I look over in the chair at my mom and my best friend Zach who is sitting there, his bright green eyes full of concern. Minutes later the nurse comes back with the doctor who tells me that they think everything's alright but they want to run a few tests just to make sure. They draw blood, and take me go to the… um… bathroom to take another sample. They tell me that my results will be back in a few days, but they're almost positive nothing's wrong.

After the doctor's visit my mom takes me and Zach out to go get ice-cream at the Dairy Queen. Once I'm done eating my cherry dipped cone she drives us over to Zach's house for movie night. We do this every other week on Saturday. Tonight we're watching Batman Begins, my absolute favorite movie. Zach orders pizza while I make popcorn and get the movie set up. While I'm putting the popcorn in a bowl Zach comes and lifts me over his shoulder and steals the popcorn. When we get into the living room he pops me down right next to him on the couch and starts the movie.

"What're we watching Cam?"

"Batman Begins."

"Again?"

"You know it's my favorite movie, besides, you can't say no to me." I give him my best puppy dog eyes and he looks away.

"Fine, but only this one time." he says then smiles, knowing that we will be watching it again 2 weeks from now.

Halfway through the movie I start to get really tired.

"Zach?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm tired." He gets me a blanket and I lean on his shoulder.

The next morning I wake up, at first a little confused but then I realize I'm at Zach's house. I look at him, he looks so cute when he's sleeping. He's just adorable. I get up and go make breakfast for us. His parents must be on a business trip because I don't see their car parked out front. I quickly make pancakes and am just finishing making bacon when Zach wakes up.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Gallagher Girl."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good, except I had this giant lump on my shoulder and it wouldn't go away" he smirks at me and I hit him with a pancake.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, you know you love my smirk"

"I think you could say your smirk and I have a love-hate relationship. Mostly hate though." That just causes him to smirk even more.

"So, do you have a date for homecoming yet?"

"No, but I think Josh is going to ask me." I don't even really like Josh, but I don't have a date so if he asks I might have to say yes.

"Jimmy, really?"

"Well who are you going with?" I ask him.

"I don't know yet."

"Having trouble finding a girl that likes your smirk?" I smirk at him just for emphasis.

"Hey, that's my smirk!" He whines like a two-year-old.

"You practically have girls falling all-over you, what with you being the football quarterback and all. I doubt you'll have trouble finding a date."

"Well I want a date that actually has a brain, unlike DeeDee." DeeDee was his ex-girlfriend. I never really liked her, and I don't know if Zach really did or not. She's blonde and the head cheerleader, oen of those types who doesn't know 2 + 2.

"I'd stay away from cheerleaders then. What about Bex?"

"Nah, plus I think Grant's got a thing for her."

"Oh."

"Hey Cam?"

"What?"

"Would you go to homecoming with me?" I was so shocked I didn't say anything.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean I thought we could go as friends but if you want to go with Josh that's fine too…" he trailed off.

"No, it's fine. Josh probably doesn't even like me. I'd love to go with you. We don't really get to hang out as much anymore." I really missed my best friend. This weekend was the first time besides our movie nights that we'd been able to hang out because he had football and I had volleyball and it just never worked out.

He smiled. "It's a date!"

When I got home I told my mom all about going to homecoming with Zach.

"I knew he liked you!"

"Mom, we're going as friends." She got a wierd look in her eyes, like she knew something I didn't.

"Whatever you say honey." Does Zach really like me? Do I like him? Why would Zach like me, I'm plain, nothing special. He could have any girl he wanted. I shook off those thoughts and decided that Zach and I were JUST FRIENDS. At least, for now.

I went into the living room and watched Spongebob until mom called me down for dinner. It smelled... burnt.

"Mom, what did you make?"

"Chicken and Rice, why?"

"I think it may be burning." We walk into the kitchen and sure enough the chicken and stove are on fire and even the rice has caught fire.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher... and then order pizza."

"Sounds good mom" I laugh while trying to put out the flames.

**Well there's chapter one. Short, I know but if you like it please review and tell me. If you hate it please review. PM me if you have ideas that you want included. I have some ideas but am not entirely sure where this story is going. If it does continue the doctor's visit at the beginning will tie in, it wasn't completely random. So... Review! :)**


	2. The Dating Games

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday… road trip. Ugh. Here's the next Chapter though!**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. I decided that I shouldn't be late for school again and got out of bed. I looked out my window and sure enough there was Zach smirking at me with a notebook that read: Morning Gallagher Girl!

I grabbed my notebook and wrote: I HATE Monday mornings! :(

He wrote something down and then showed it to me: I know, I've had to wake you up before.

He took it down and then wrote something else: You threatened to punch me in the face, remember?

I laughed and then wrote: Oh yeah. And that's what you get for waking me up!

He writes: No kidding. See you later Gallagher Girl, I have to get ready

I write one last quick message: Me too, See you outside Blackthorne Boy!

Realizing I only have 30 minutes left to get ready I quickly shower and dry my hair. I change into jeans, a light pink tank top, and a gray cardigan. Grabbing my backpack and a PopTart for breakfast I head out the door. Zach is waiting for me out in front of our houses and we begin our usual 5-minute walk to school.

"I heard you were thinking about running for class president." I was actually, but I hadn't told anyone yet.

"How'd you know that?"

"I know you Gallagher Girl. I could see it in your eyes when they were talking about it at school."

"I don't know, I doubt anyone would vote for me." It was true; I wasn't trying to be one of those girls who say stuff like that just so people will deny it. I know that Liz is thinking about running, and she is currently on the A honor roll and participates in every single non-sport related extra-curricular activity. Plus, she was my friend, and I don't want to run against her.

"I think Liz is going to run, and I don't want to run against her. She's the sweetest thing in the world and I feel like running against her for president wouldn't be really friendly."

"Just talk to her about it. She's one of your close friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then she shouldn't care if you run for president or not."

"I don't know, I'll talk to her at school and get it worked out." By now we were 30 feet from the school building. When we walk in Zach walks me to my homeroom and then rushes to his so that he isn't late.

"Hey Cammie!" I turn around and see Josh and Dillon right behind me.

"Hi, Josh."

"I was wondering if you'd, um, like to maybe go to homecoming with me."

"I'd love to go," his eyes lit up "Except Zach already asked me yesterday to go with him."

"Oh…, are you two, like dating?" No, we're just going as friends' right? I don't like Zach that way, do I? No Cammie, he could have any girl in school, it's not like he'd ever date you. Plus, we're fine with being best friends.

"No, we're just going as friends."

"Well, then do you want to go on a date with me Next Saturday?"

"I'd love to." His eyes lit up again.

"Can I pick you up at your house around 6?" I nodded.

"Okay, then here's my number." He scrawled something onto his notebook and handed it to me. Just then the bell rang and Mrs. Pielman told us to start studying.

The rest of homeroom was pretty boring. I talked to Anna Fetterman a little and finished some of yesterday's math homework. Liz must've been absent so I didn't have a chance to talk to her. As soon as the bell rang I was out the door to tell Bex and Macey about my date.

Zach was already at his locker right next to mine talking to Courtney Bauer. Courtney was… well she was your stereotypical cheerleader. As soon as she saw me she basically sucked his face off, glared at me, and then sauntered away. This only reinforced what I already knew; Zach and I would never date. I heard the warning bell go off and hastily grabbed my books. I ended up dropping my notebook and Zach picked it up. Josh's phone number had fallen out in the process.

"Who's number is this?" he asked questioningly.

"Josh's."

"Oh, so do you want to go to homecoming with him… I mean it's fine I can go alone…" He looked hurt.

"No, I'm still going with you. I really want to go with you. Josh just asked me out to dinner on Saturday."

"Oh, I see." He looked happier, but something still seemed off about him.

"We better get to class or we're going to be late. Here, let me carry some of your books." Next class was math. It was a boring subject but at least we had it together. Luckily, we managed to get paired up for the assignment. The whole time Zach had some faraway look in his eye.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he seemed to snap back to reality, "Yeah, everything's fine." The rest of the class went by fast, along with the school day. Zach and I walked back home and talked about homecoming and my date with Josh. He seemed happy for me but something was still not right. I decided to not prod him and just continued on with the conversation.

"I've got a date with Courtney after homecoming."

"That's awesome." I don't like Courtney really at all, and I couldn't help but wish that the date was awful and they never went out again. Zach should have a sweet and caring girlfriend and Courtney is definitely not that.

"Cam?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you like Courtney?"

"Well, I'll be honest with you; she's not my favorite person in the world but if you like her then don't let me stop you from going out with her. I'll be there for you 100%."

"I just, don't want it to end up like Tina again. After what she did to you I wouldn't let myself date for 18 months. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine, and if you really like Courtney then I be nice and try and be friends with her."

"And I'll be friends with Jimmy." I just roll my eyes.

"Deal?"

"Deal, Gallagher Girl."

**A/N: Like it, love it? REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**

**Love ya,**

**-psychicchameleon**


	3. Kissing and more Kissing

**A/N: Hey guys, I finally finished the next chapter! I worked really hard on this so I hope you like it... I love all the reviews I have gotten for this story, You guys are the best! Here's my present to you... a new chapter!**

It was finally here, homecoming night. I was cheering in the stands next to Bex wearing Zach's jersey. I was surprised he didn't give it to Courtney, who was his girlfriend now. He told me that he wanted me to wear it, for good luck. The only thing wrong was that it must've not been working because we were losing. 31-0. And it wasn't even half-time yet. Zach, who was the quarterback and usually the rock of the team; seemed distracted. As soon as half-time rolled around Jonas ran up to me frantically.

"You need to go down to the bench."

"Why? And I can't just ditch Bex." Why would they need me by the bench?

"Zach needs you."

"Why would he want me? I mean isn't his girlfriend down there?"

"You really don't get it, do you" he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Zach needs _you._ He's distracted, and he needs you, not Courtney." I look to Bex.

"It's fine. Zach needs you Cam; besides, I can always call Liz or Macey."

"Okay. If it's that important to him I'll go."

When we got down to the field the boys were still in the locker room. I waited about two minutes until Zach came out.

"Thank God you're here."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't think straight. My dad didn't show."

"Business trip?" I ask.

"Uh-huh. Its every week now" He replied.

"I'll be here for you, right on the bench. I promise."

"Thanks Cam." I don't know what made me, but in the next second I kissed him. It was only on the cheek but after it happened I couldn't help feeling extremely guilty. He had a girlfriend. I shook off the fear after he smiled again. He must've thought it was just a friendly gesture, otherwise he would've probably been grossed out that I kissed him.

"Alright, now you go out there and you kick some Titan butt!"

"Will do Gallagher Girl," he replied with a smirk. He was back.

The Roseville Falcons made an amazing comeback. They scored 3 touchdowns in the first 12 minutes. Zach ended up scoring the winning touchdown and ran all the way into the end-zone. Everyone was screaming and cheering for the whole team. It was a lot of fun. As soon as the game was over Zach ran back to where I was on the bench.

"Nice Game Blackthorne Boy!"

"I couldn't have done it without you Gallagher Girl." Grant came running up to us.

"Hey man, you coming to the party afterwards?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass. It's Cammie and I's night tonight." That's right! Tomorrow didn't work with the dance and all but tonight did. The loudspeakers turned back on and the man asked, "Will all parents of the football players please walk down to the field." Zach's face went dark. His mom had left them when he was two years old, and his dad was on a business trip. Zach's dad, Mark, went on business trips every two weeks and basically spent no time whatsoever with Zach. My dad died, so I know what it felt like to only have one parent. My mom was basically Zach's mom too.

"Wait right here" I whispered. I scanned the crowds until I came upon my mother with Bex's mom in the third row. I motioned for her to come down.

"Zach doesn't have a parent here." She nodded in understanding. We walked back over to Zach.

"Hey Zach, how would you like it if I offered to be your stand-in mom?"

"I would love that" he grinned. The loud-speaker man started calling the names of the players and their parents.

"Zachary Goode, his parent Mark Goode is not able to be here tonight so Rachel Morgan is escorting him in his place." He kept going until he had named off all the players.

"And now it is time to announce the homecoming king." The voice boomed. I had completely forgot about that.

"Will all players in the running for homecoming king please come to the field with their escorts." Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the field.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with Courtney tomorrow? Her being your girlfriend and all… I mean I'd understand."

"I could go with Courtney, but she broke up with me."

"Why?!"

"She said I was spending too much time with someone else."

"Who? Oh my gosh it's me isn't it? She broke up with you because of me… Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to and…" I trailed off while Zach smiled.

"Easy Gallagher Girl, I would rather spend time with you than Courtney anyway."

"Now come to the field with me, they'll start without us!" We started running towards the field hand-in-hand.

"Announcing the Homecoming King and Queen of Roseville High: The winner is…."

"Zach Goode and his escort Cammie Morgan!" The crowd erupts in cheers.

"You won!" I say as Zach picks me up and spins me around.

"We won!" I can't help but smile as they put a crown on Zach's head and then mine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: your 2012 Homecoming King and Queen, Zach Goode and Cammie Morgan!" We take a few pictures and then Zach runs into the locker room to change. He comes back out of the locker room and drags me to where his car is parked.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"What are my options?"

"Well, we could watch a movie, just hang out, go get something to eat…" He emphasized the last part.

"I could go for some food."

"Great, I'm starving!" I laugh and he drives away to the diner downtown. When we get there, I see my favorite person in the world there. Dillon. Great, this night was going well too.

"If it isn't little Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode, were you just leading Josh on? You think you're too good for him, don't you. You're just going to stand him up and stay with your boyfriend here."

"He's not my boyfriend." I say. I swear I see Zach's face fall a little.

"Yeah, we're just friends."

"Then you won't mind if I do this." And before I knew it Dillon was kissing me. On the lips.

**Oooh, what's Zach going to do? I'll update today if I get 10 reviews! Come on guys, you can do it!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	4. Homecoming: The Actual Dance Part

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I hope you like this chapter... you finally get to see what happens to Dillon. Does Zach punch him? Find out: **

Everything happened so fast. In a second Zach had pulled Dillon off of me and punched him in the face. Josh had walked into the building and seen everything. Once Zach had given him a good three punches to the face he handed Dillon over to Josh.

"Dude, I was just trying to help." Dillon said.

"How was kissing her supposed to help? You know that I have a date with her and then you just go on kissing her?" Now it was Josh's turn to start beating up Dillon. Zach and I quietly slipped out of the diner and let Josh finish.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For beating up Dillon, for being my friend, for everything" I replied. He had done a lot for me; he had pulled me out of the hole I was in when my dad died. He had stuck by my side through everything.

"It's nothing Gallagher Girl. We made a promise remember?"

"We'll be there for each other, forever. We'll be best friends until the very end."

"And I don't feel like breaking that promise anytime soon" He was smiling at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"Me either, Blackthorne boy" Right now, everything was perfect. It had probably had one of the best times of my life tonight. Except for the whole Dillon thing.

"Do you still want to get some food?"

"Definitely." We ended up stopping at a small restaurant in the town square. After we were done we went over to my house and watched a movie before falling asleep on the couch.

When I woke up I was the only one on the couch, and there was a note next to me.

Morning Sunshine, Your friends woke me up and then Rebecca threatened to break my face if I didn't leave right then. She's not one to kid around. I heard McHenry muttering something about shopping and then getting ready. Girl stuff, good luck with that. I guess I'll see you tonight!

-Z

Wait a minute. Bex, Macey, and Liz were here? Where were they then?

"Oh Cammie….." Bex called. Oh no, no, no, not this.

"I'm up Bex , I'm up!" She had a bucket of water in her hands.

"Darn, I was looking forward to dumping this on your face."

"I feel the love." I smiled. "Why are you guys here so early?"

"First of all, its 12:30, and because we need to get you ready for your big date."

"Zach? We're just going as friends."

"Mhm, whatever you say, but we did have to pry him off of you this morning." I blushed. "You better put something decent on quick because we need to go shopping!" And just like that I was dragged out of my living room, forced to put on skinny jeans, and a green flowery top.

I thought a shopping trip for accessories was going to be short. Boy was I wrong. I left with a new purse, shoes, perfume, jewelry, hair clips, makeup, and some other things. They dragged me through Victoria's Secret too. We had our nails done and then we were finished with shopping. Now it was time to get ready.

"Let's stop at everyone's house to grab dresses and then we'll get ready at Macey's house."

Once we had picked up everyone's dress and gotten to Macey's house it was 4:00. The dance was at 6:30 so we had two and a half hours.

"Ok, Liz- you work on Cammie's hair and I'll do Bex's hair and makeup. Then I'll do your hair while Bex does starts Cammie's makeup and I'll put the finishing touches on it. Cammie, you just sit there and try not to scream as much as last time." I had to laugh. Last time I ended up running away screaming and ended up getting eyeliner all over my face.

An hour and 45 minutes later we were almost ready. Bex and Macey were done. Liz and I were suffering through the last few minutes of makeup touch-ups. I swear that this is a form of torture.

"Wow, I'm good." We were all standing in Macey's gigantic room in our dresses. My dress was green and went to my knees. It fitted tightly until my waist and then flowed out and had gold sparkles at the top. Bex's dress was a one-shoulder fitted black dress. Liz's light pink dress was flowy with and empire waistline. Macey's dress was white with a silver studded waistline. We all looked amazing.

"Oh my goodness it's 6:20!" Liz exclaimed. I got a text from Zach: GG, I'll be there in 2 minutes. Grant is with me and we're taking Bex along. Jonas and Nick will be there in 5 minutes to pick up Liz and Macey.

"Ok, Zach and Grant are coming to pick up Bex and I; and then Jonas and Nick are coming to pick up Liz and Macey."

"Sounds good." Liz says.

"They better not make me late for the dance." Oh Macey, I hope she doesn't kill Nick. We saw Zach and Grant pull up out front, and Jonas and Nick were driving down the street.

I opened the front door just as Zach was about to knock.

"Gallagher Girl you look…"

"Hot." Grant finished. That earned him a punch from Bex.

"But not as hot as my British Bombshell!" That earned him another punch. We all laughed at Grant's idiocy. The rest of the guys got there and then we all headed off to the dance.

(At the Dance)

"Cam you look beautiful."

"Ditto." He smiled at me and we continued dancing. Then, a slow dance came on. He didn't seem to feel awkward about it. He put his arm around my back, took my hand and pulled me close.

"You seem tense. Afraid that you can't dance as goode as me Gallagher Girl?"

"Definitely not!" I laugh and smile at him. I lose myself in the music and melt into Zach's arms. Around 10:00 everyone starts to leave.

"Should we head out?"

"One more dance?" I plead.

"Alright, if you insist" I could tell he wanted to dance some more too. One more dance turned into 5 more dances and we didn't end up leaving until around 11. We were the last people there besides the DJ.

"I think we should leave now, the DJ looks like he's going to kill us if we stay for one more song" I laugh and he picks me up and carries me out the door. He carries me all the way to his car and then drops me in the passenger side seat. We drive to my house.

"I had a lot of fun tonight; it's good to see my best friend again."

"Me too. Have fun on your date tomorrow with Jimmy" He smirked at me. I had completely forgotten about my date with Josh. I still wanted to go of course, I just …don't know. With the whole Dillon thing it just seems like it may be awkward.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong Cam?"

"It's just the thing with Dillon, it's still bugging me."

"If he comes anywhere near you I'll make sure to punch his face in."

"Good."

"I am Goode." He smirked at me. "Good night Gallagher Girl."

"Good night Zach."

**On the plus side, that was a longer chapter. I may not be able to update for a few more days because I will be at a friend's house and she doesn't have internet. :( Please don't hate me! I'll try and get one more chapter in before I have to leave... Reviews Please! **


	5. Broken Hearts

**A/N: New Chapter! I know I thought I was going to be MIA but I managed to find a little bit of WiFi to post this new chapter! Read and Review please!**

Josh picked me up right on time. He took me to a little restaurant on the corner of the street.

"It's not much, but their food is pretty good."

"Sounds great to me." He seemed to loosen up a little bit then and relax. The rest of the date went by fast, we talked and ate and I got to know more about him. Turns out that his dad really wants him to follow in his footsteps and run the family pharmacy but Josh doesn't want to do that. Josh dropped me off at my house at the end of the night.

"Hey, I had fun tonight. Do you want to maybe go on another date sometime?"

"I would love that." He beamed at me.

"Thursday?"

"Sounds good."

"Thursday it is then. I'll pick you up at the same time and maybe we'll go see a movie."

"See you then!"

"Goodnight Cammie!" And with that, he drove away. We ended up going on three more dates. They were all fun, but something felt off. I just ignored it deciding that it wasn't important. At the end of the third date he did something that caught me completely off guard. He kissed me. I should've been happy, I mean I liked him didn't I? Everything felt completely wrong, because in that moment I realized something. Sure, I liked Josh. I liked him a lot actually. I was just completely in love with someone else. After forcing a smile at Josh I walked back up to my house.

"I'll call you later?"

"Sure." I walked into my house. Josh's car drove away, and I ran up to my bedroom. What should I do? I could tell him, but maybe he doesn't like me back. He seemed pretty happy to let me go on these dates with Josh. I heard a knock on my window. It was Zach. He motioned for me to open my window and before I knew it he had jumped into my room.

"That was… unexpected." I say with a smile.

"I'm just glad it worked, I've never really tried it before." My head is spinning right now I don't know what to do or to say.

"So what've you been doing these last few days?"

"I had a couple dates with Anna." He was dating Anna. I can't ruin that for him, or for Anna.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"They were spur of the moment things. We were studying together on Friday and I asked her out."

"I haven't seen you in three days." I say softly.

"Well let's change that. How about Batman Begins?"

"You should decide for once, you don't always have to pick the movies I like."

"Gallagher Girl; I think that's called being a gentleman, which I definitely am. Batman Begins it is!" He says with a smirk.

We watch the entire movie. Zach carries me up to my room. I see my calendar on my wall and realize what tomorrow is. He gets ready to jump out the window again.

"Zach, wait!" My eyes are starting to fill with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you stay? Tomorrow…" I trail off. He looks to my calendar and understanding washes over his face.

He sits down next to me and starts rubbing small circles on my back.

"I'll be here for you, always. Okay?"

"You're the best friend ever." I cry myself to sleep in the arms of Zach Goode.

3 weeks later:

"Cammie!"

"Yeah?"

"You need to come down here, it's important." She seemed worried. I headed downstairs.

"What happened?"

"Your test results came back in."

"What'd they say?" I was worried now.

"You have cancer."

"Wh-What?"

"The doctor says it's only Stage 1, so it's not as bad as you may think."

"How did I get cancer?! I-I-I don't go to tanning beds, I always wear sunscreen…"

"Cammie, it's going to be alright. Bex, Macey, and Liz will be there for you…" She trailed off. "And you know that Zach will be there for you in a heartbeat." I told her about Josh and Zach and Zach's new girlfriend. Zach had been acting stranger lately. Maybe he doesn't want to hang around with me anymore. I just know that I need him now more than ever.

I went up to my room and looked out my window. With Bex in London, Macey in Milan with her parents, and Liz in Alabama visiting her Grandparents for winter break I needed him to talk to. He had his curtain closed so I called him. By the fourth ring I was getting pretty desperate.

"Cam?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Would you?"

"Open your window I'll be there in 30 seconds." I opened my window and sure enough there was Zach about to jump into my room.

"What's up Cam?"

"I'm sick."

"Do you want some soup? Do you have a fever, I'll go get the thermometer."

"Not that kind of sick."

"What kind of sick are you?" Worry showed dimmed his normally bright green eyes.

"Remember the doctor's visit?" he nodded slowly, "Well they sent me the results. I have skin cancer."

"A-Are you sure, maybe they just made a mistake, you can't have cancer" he started talking a mile a minute.

"It's supposed to only be Stage 1, so I should be fine after some treatments." We just sat there for a few minutes, no conversation was needed.

The rest of winter break went by fast and pretty soon school was starting again. I told Macey, Bex, and Liz about me liking, or loving, Zach and we had a chick flick weekend. I was trying to hold off telling them about the cancer because I didn't want them to be worried. I would tell them, just probably not for another few weeks. Zach came to my first three doctor appointments and then, disappeared. He quit talking to me at school and rarely talked to me on the phone.

I heard my phone ringing in my bag. It was Zach. Maybe he wanted to finally talk to me after all this time.

"Hello?" I heard talking in the background. He must've butt-dialed me. Figures.

"So you really think you love her?" I think the voice was Grant's.

"I know I love her. I just, don't know how to tell her."

"You better tell her soon, man. You're just letting her slip out of your fingers."

"I know. I just get nervous every time I'm around her. I don't know what to do."

"Tell her. Oh, and then get rid of that loser you always hang out with."

"I will. She's just so different now. I don't see how I ever even liked her." I hung up the phone with tears burning in my eyes. That's why he wasn't hanging out with me. I was just a loser that he hates. He loves Anna, not me. How did I ever think that he could think otherwise?

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn. Is Zach a jerk? Tell me what you think in a review! I managed to get WiFi! Who's the best author ever? Ally Carter…. What's going to happen. No, Cammie's not going to die the cancer's just a bump in the road. Or is it? Reviews!**


	6. Hospital Rooms

**Hey guys! Lots of Zammie in this chapter… be warned. I also have 2 other stories up right now- Missing: In Action (Zammie) and Love Story, Spy Style (also Zammie). Check them out if you have a chance! Also, don't forget to review!**

I was about to have my first cancer treatment, and Zach wasn't there. Bex and Liz (Macey was on a campaign with her family) reassured me that he must have a good reason until I told them about the phone call. They glanced at each other and Liz said she had to make a call.

"Cammie, you'll be alright. Zach's just being an idiot right now."

"I just don't want to talk to him ever again."

"I know how you must feel and if he keeps this up he's going to get a bloody kick to where the sun don't shine."

"Thanks Bex." I say finally smiling at my friends… aggressiveness. Liz came back in. She pulled Bex into the hallway and then came back in a few minutes later.

"We'll be here for you Cam, even if other…"

"Bex!" Liz exclaimed pointing at something out the door.

"Oh, God no. Liz, wait here with Cam."

Bex POV:

This was NOT happening. He can't be like this, he just can't. I know he loves Cam and I know that she thinks he hates her. He needs to clear things up and just tell her already!

"Ma'am, what happened to him?"

"He got hit from behind by a drunk driver last night. He's in a coma, they don't know when he's going to wake up." The nurse replied softly.

"May I go in?"

"What's your name?"

"Rebecca Baxter."

"Huh. I have a Cammie Morgan as 1st priority, Rachel Morgan, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, Liz Sutton, Bex Baxter and a McHenry." I smile. Even on his emergency list he knows not to call me Rebecca.

"I'm Bex."

"Go right in." I walk in and am not prepared for the sight I see. Zach's lying there, barely breathing, and he's hooked up to at least 30 different machines. Tears start flowing out of my eyes before I can stop them. I can only imagine what Cammie is going to feel like.

"Please wake up Zach. Cammie needs you. You butt-dialed her a few days ago and you were talking about Anna. She thinks that she's the loser you hate and that you love Anna. You need to wake up so that you can tell her. Come on Zach, I know you want to sit up to see me cry over you. It would be the highlight of your life. Please just wake up." I awkwardly dodged all the wires and did something I never thought I would do. I gave Zachary Goode a hug. I looked back into the hospital to see Rachel Morgan in the room across from me with Cammie. First her daughter gets diagnosed with cancer, and now Zach is in a coma. She treats Zach like her own son.

I walk into the room. "Cammie, Ms. Morgan; there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Zach got hit by a drunk driver last night," the tears were threatening to flow and I could see the Morgan's shedding tears, "He's in a coma."

"Where is he?" Cammie choked out. I pointed across the hospital. She got up and ran to the other side of the hospital. Liz was crying now and so was Rachel. She just came and pulled us both into a group hug where we cried our eyes out.

Cammie POV:

No. No, no, no, no, no! Zach, you're fine wake up! My head is spinning. I still love Zach. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding, maybe he doesn't hate me.

"Please wake up Zach. Please! I need you." Somewhere deep down he could hear me.

"I don't know what's going on. I heard you on the phone say you were going to ditch some loser. Was the loser me and the one you love Anna? Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here for you no matter what. I can't live without you, please wake up. Remember when we were kids, and-and my dad died? You were the only one who actually understood me, you know what it felt like to lose a parent. Remember when we met? I was on the slide and I was afraid? I was afraid of a stupid little slide and you just pushed me down it. I wasn't very happy at first, but then I realized I love slides." I kept rambling on for over an hour. "And one more thing Zach; I love you."

His hand twitched. Before I knew it his eyes were open and he was talking.

"G-Gallagher Girl?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper; his green eyes dull and only opened slightly.

"I'm here Zach." I barely manage to say without crying.

"I love you too." I almost fell off the edge of the bed where I was sitting. I don't think he took this well because then he was croaking, "I need you." For the first time since his mom walked out on his family, I saw Zach Goode shed tears. I didn't say anything. I just pressed my lips to his.

**There's that kiss you've all been waiting for! See, now I've been nice and updated AND put in a kiss. Please, Please Review! It makes me smile when you do! :) I love all reviews!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	7. Surprises, Secrets, and Sleepovers!

**A/N: Read and Review Please!**

Cammie POV:

I felt like I was floating on air. For a minute, everything was alright. It was perfect; I forgot about both of our situations and just focused on me and Zach there together.

When I pulled back Zach smirked, even though he had just come out of a 3-day coma. I blamed myself for not being there for him, I didn't even know he was in a coma until 2 days later!

"What's wrong?" he asks. He must've seen me tense.

"This whole time, I was mad that you weren't here for me; when really I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should've been there for you too." That didn't matter anymore though, from now on I would be there for Zach until he was released from the hospital and he would be there for me until the cancer was completely gone.

"Looks like we're both horrible best friends." I smile and he smirks.

"Wait, what about Anna?" I ask.

"She cheated on me so I broke up with her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I just wasn't really upset about it. I was actually grateful for it."

"How were you grateful?" His girlfr-EX girlfriend cheated on him and he was happy?

"It made me realize that I never really liked Anna, and that I loved you."

"It was me you were talking about." I mumble. It all makes sense now. Anna was the loser he was going to ditch, he loved me, and he was only avoiding me because he was nervous.

"What?" he asks.

"You called me accidentally and I overheard you talking to Grant. You were saying something about how you loved someone and Grant said that you were letting her slip away. I also heard something about a loser and I just figured I was the loser because you weren't talking to me as much."

He just smirked. "I would never get rid of you Gallagher Girl." I smile.

"I may get rid of you, if you don't quit with that smirk. You know, Josh doesn't smirk." I say.

"But is Josh as incredibly attractive as I am?"

"You are so full of yourself," I laugh, "But no, I think you've got him there."

He smiled. He actually, honest-to-God truly smiled.

"Okay, I admit the smile doesn't seem right." I say.

"I knew you loved my smirk." He promptly went right back to smirking again.

We sat there, in a hospital room and just talked with each other. He had just recovered from a coma, and I had cancer; but we didn't care. We had each other, and we would always have each other.

(2 weeks later)

Bex POV:

Zach had been floating in and out of consciousness for about a week. It was after that that he was finally able to go home. Cammie was over at my house and Liz was supposed to be here any minute.

"What happened in that hospital room? Spill." Cammie had been… I don't know, giddier? Maybe it was because he had woken up, but I think something else was going on.

"I kissed him." She blurted.

"Finally."

"What do you mean?"

"You two have liked each other ever since Kindergarten."

"Have not."

"Have to." It was true. Everyone but them could see it.

"Have not."

"Let's stop fighting like 2 year olds. And Have to." She stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'm actually surprised that you're not there with him right now."

"Grant's over there. They're having guy time." She says putting finger quotation around "guy time".

Liz came in, texting something and smiling.

"Oooh, whose our little Lizzie texting?" I walked over and snatched her phone.

"Jonas?" She turned bright red, making a tomato look pale.

"Awww… She likes him!" Cammie exclaims. Liz shifts uncomfortably.

"Actually, there's something I should tell you guys… um… he's my boyfriend."

"What?! Liz, why didn't you tell us?" Cammie and I squeal.

"Since when?"

"Um… a week ago?" Liz said quietly.

"You kept a secret from us for 2 weeks?!"

"Oopsie Daisy?"

"You know what this means, right?" Cammie asks.

"Sleepover!" I yell. "Now you and Cammie are dating. Huh, I feel so… single." Cammie just laughs.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. It's my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom."

"Listen, I'm going to be a little bit late tonight. I'm going on a date."

"Okay. Can Cammie and Liz stay over at our house?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just no wild parties or anything." I smile.

"And you don't stay out to late." I can hear her laugh on the other end.

"Who are you going out with?"

"You know Zach Goode, right? Well, it's his dad."

"That's… Great. Have fun mom, bye." I say quickly and hang up. No, no, no, no, no, no! Why does it have to be _his _dad? Liz just stares blankly at me.

"What was that about?" Cammie asks as she walks back in.

"My mom is going on a date. With Zachary Goode's dad."

"Whoa." Liz says.

We really needed this sleepover.

**Zach's dad, and Bex's mom? BTW they're divorced, if you didn't get that. Liz and Jonas dating? Before everyone else? Where is Macey, and her guy advice? Reviews!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	8. Pancakes and Treehouses

**Sorry about not updating in a while, but my story Missing: In Action is getting to a good part. Also, my previous one-shot became a story (Love story, spy style) I also had to be in my aunt's wedding 8 hours away from where I live. I promise to start updating a little more often starring... NOW!**

Cammie POV:

How can I describe the next night… how about utter chaos? Macey even flew in from Colorado to come-she was with her dad on a campaign tour.

I think we went through at least 3 tubs of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and 4 bags of candy. Liz and I retold our stories about Jonas and Zach for Macey. She only smiled like she knew the whole time; she probably did, actually. We watched countless comedy movies and pulled and all-nighter. For one night, we forgot about all our problems; Liz didn't worry about being smart enough, Macey didn't have to be the perfect daughter, Bex forgot about the divorce, and I forgot about my dad and the cancer. We were just four best friends having fun. At 7:30 we all got into Bex's car and she drove to the nearest diner. Let me rephrase that, BEX drove to the diner. By the time we got out of the car Macey's knuckles were gripping the seat, Liz's face was pale, and I had my eyes closed with my knees to my chest.

"Hey, Liz didn't throw up this time!" Bex said as if it were an accomplishment. Now that I think about it, it was.

"Yeah, but I think I might take her place here in a minute."

"Oh, don't be such a bloody wimp Cammie! Now, who wants pancakes?" We all rush into the small diner. As we sit down I catch the eye of the last person I want to see right now. Josh. And where Josh is, Dillon isn't very far behind. Please don't see me, please don't see me.

"Hey Cammie!" Josh calls. I plaster on a smile and turn to face him.

"Hey Josh." I say as enthusiastically as I can, but it ends up sounding like I'm telling him his cat died.

"What's this little stuck-up brat doing here?" Great; now I have to deal with Dillon.

"You didn't seem to think I was so stuck up when you kissed me, while I was dating Josh." I glared at him. I saw a look of remembrance pass through Josh's eyes.

"Bye Cammie, it was good seeing you. Bye Rebecca, Macey, and Liz." Bex didn't seem too happy about him calling her Rebecca but she let it go. Now it was question time.

"Did I mishear or did you say that Dillon kissed you?" Bex asked.

"He cornered me here while I was with Zach after homecoming. Zach came back and saw so he punched Dillon."

"He really likes you, you know. He liked you before homecoming." Macey says.

"That's why he had _you_ go down to the bench and not his girlfriend." Bex adds.

"I can't believe it took Zach almost dying to get you guys to admit it to each other." Liz says. Sweet little Lizzie knew too?

"I guess I just thought that he was too good for me." I say.

"Cammie, I'm going to let you in on one thing. Zach's exact words to me were, 'I can't tell her. She'll never date a guy like me." Bex admits.

"Looks like you both have self-consciousness issues."

"I still don't understand why Zach wants me. He could have any other girl in the school."

"He loves you Cam. He always has. I can tell it from the look he gets when he sees you. It disgusts me, but it's definitely love." Macey tells us matter-of-factly. She is the boy expert so I believe her.

We leave the diner and I go back to my house. When I get up to my room I see a note on my pillow.

Gallagher Girl-

Meet me at the pond in the woods at 6:00. You know which one. Don't dress up, I love you the way you are.

-Z

How did I ever get such a sweet boyfriend? My only problem was now I was going to wander around the house, incredibly bored, until 6:00 came. I changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt and checked the clock. 11:00. This is going to be a long seven hours.

Zach POV:

Everything was set up. I had the picnic blanket set on the floor of the tree-house and 2 lanterns provided more than enough light. I hope she liked this. We used to have a tree-house that we always went into, but it rotted and wasn't safe anymore. I know that there are 3 little kids living around the area so I built a new one so they could use it. I haven't told Cammie yet because I wanted to surprise her.

"Zach?" Cammie called. I poked my head through the window.

"Up here Gallagher Girl." I smirked as I saw the expression on her face. She ran to the tree-house and climbed up the ladder.

"Do you like it?"

"Zach… I love it. It reminds me of our old tree-house. That was where we had our first play-date. Do you remember that?" An image of a small dirty-blonde girl racing me up the tree crossed my mind.

"How could I forget?"

"That was the day that I dared you to kiss me, and then I ran away because I was scared." She blushed and I smirked.

"I never give up a dare." I say before my lips are on hers.

**Zammie moment! Love it or hate it? Did you think it was cute, funny, possibly even awesome? Reviews only take a few seconds and are greatly appreciated by the author (that's me!). Even if I get 1 review I'll be happy. (But 10 reviews might make me so happy I write another chapter tomorrow!) **

**-psychicchameleon**


	9. Family Bonding

**A/N: SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO Sorry! I feel so bad about not updating, it's just that school had been a pain and it's so hard for me to update. I know this chapter is pretty short but I will try my best to update again later this week. This is a little Bex and Zach sibling-ish fluff. Hope you enjoy! **

3 Weeks Later:

Bex POV:

Sitting across from your best friend's boyfriend at your own dinner table can be a bit… awkward. Especially when your parents are making googly eyes at each other the whole time. Zach and I have talked before; we've known each other since we were little. The only thing is that Cammie is usually here to break the ice.

"So…" He tries to start.

"Yeah…" I smile trying to lighten the tension. My mom and Zach's dad are holding hands across the table and being all weirdly romantic. It sickens me. I stand up out of my chair and motion for Zach to follow me. We walk up to my room and fall into the beanbag chairs in front of the TV.

"How was your day?" Zach asks casually.

"It was great, up until that awkward dinner." I smile.

"It's kind of hard to talk normally with our parent's being all weird." He smiles back.

"So what do you think about this whole dating thing between our parents?" He asks.

"Personally, I think it'... different. My mom says that they've been going out for months now. She didn't even bother to tell me."

"My dad didn't tell me either, until a few weeks ago when I asked and found out that he was going out with your mom."

"So, how's it going with Cam?"

"Good, I took her to the tree-house. By the way, thanks for the help." Last week he had asked me to help him plan his date and build the tree-house. It was a really cute idea so I agreed.

"Don't mention it."

"How are you and Grant?" This made my face fall.

"Well, he hasn't talked to me since homecoming. I just don't think he's interested in me anymore."

"Don't let Grant and his stupidity get to you. Deep down, after you push through all that nonexistent brain he's just a big teddy bear; he also told me the other day that he was planning on asking you out later this week."

"If he doesn't make a move soon tell him I think Adrian is hot. That should get him going." He looks at me and then his green eyes glint with mischief.

"Will do."

"So what happens if they get married? Our parents, I mean. We'll be like, step-siblings."

"Great, that means I'll have to probably live with you." He says sarcastically with a smile and I jab him with my elbow.

"I don't know what Cam sees in you."

"What _doesn't_ she see in me?" I swear one day I'll smack that smirk right off his face.

"Let's see; your cockiness, arrogance, maybe your smirk?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, those are my best qualities." He smirks again, but this time it seems different. Before I know it I am being picked up out of my chair and carried down stairs.

"What do you think you're doing Goode?!" I'm carried out the backyard to the pool. No, this was not happening. Cold water surrounds me and a laughing Zach is the first thing I see. He better run.

"Hey Zach, you want a hug?" I pull myself out of the pool and give him a bear-hug, while also getting water all over his shirt. I jump back into the pool, except this time I have Zach's hand. He looks at me and soon we engage in a full on splash war. We don't even notice our parents sitting by the pool.

"It's a good thing you guys get along." Zach's dad says with a smile on his face.

"Why?" I ask.

My mom holds up her hand and a small gorgeous ring gleams from the moonlight.

"We're getting married!"

**Review Please! Tell me what you think- unless you hate it, if so please just put a sad face and I'll get the message! J**


	10. Rocky Relationships

**A/N: This chapter is mostly Bex/Zach bonding (There will be Zammie in the next chapter though, I promise :), with some interesting events toward the end. What happens? I guess you'll just have to read to find out!**

Cammie POV:

My head is spinning, my mind pleading. She… and… him, they weren't an item; were they? They were just seeing a movie as friends, right? Oh no, no, no, no, why is his arm around her? Why are they acting all lovey-dovey? I thought they couldn't stand being around each other for more than 20 minutes at a time, I mean they are like siblings for Pete's sake. He kissed her. H-he kissed h-her… why Zach, why?

Bex POV:

Preston Winters. Just hearing his name alone makes me want to run away, hide, and never look back. He was supposed to be my friend, I had thought at one point that he could maybe even be my boyfriend. He came up to me, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I had heard rumors that he had started drinking again but I couldn't believe it. This is the Mayor's kid, the goody-two shoes; and as annoying as it was I wish he was still like that. He had started to try and be the bad boy at school, to change his reputation and in the process he had lost sight of people who had cared about him. Preston told me he would start meeting me to study again, sit by me during lunch. I believed him, but knew that his promises were empty when he met me to study once and had been so drunk that he started punching and kicking at me. I told his parents, he promised me he'd never drink again but I had had enough and once he had started therapy I moved on and avoided him as much as possible. Now he was here, at the theatre and he had seen me. He had started coming towards us when Zach, seeing my horror, stepped in and put his arm around me like we were a couple. I was actually somewhat glad my mom had told me to invite him so that we could "bond". For a second I thought it might work, but Preston didn't back off that easily.

"Hey Bexy." He looked at me with a stupid grin plastered on his face while he stumbled even closer.

"Don't call me that." I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Bexy don't be like this." He steps closer, and I start shuffling back toward the wall.

"She said she doesn't like being called that. Now get out of here." Zach steps in; his voice dangerously low and protective.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I think you should scram before I have to beat you up." I almost had to laugh. Preston was roughly the size of a large toothpick, he couldn't stand a chance.

"Listen, I think you should back away befo-…" But Zach didn't get a chance to finish because Preston chose that minute to try and close the gap between us. Preston was quick, but Zach was quicker. He tried to spin me away but the wall was in the way, and so he moved his face in before Preston could get there. Before you start saying that he's a bad boyfriend, his lips brushed past my lips, to the corner of my mouth where he whispered for me to run to the car.

"Bex, you need to go." He sounded desperate. Preston would probably start getting violent but he could barely hurt either of us. Then I saw it; the moonlight hit the knife just perfectly for me to see it. This was worse than I imagined. I ran to the cop sitting in his car while Zach stalled. Preston had just pulled the knife when Deputy Jackson (as nicely stated on his badge) stepped in a cuffed him.

"He'll be sentenced to community service and Underage drinking rehab. I'm really sorry about this, you two should go home and get some rest." Mr. Jackson told us before heading to the police station.

"Well this was one… eventful night." Zach says. I laugh.

"That's one way to put it," We step into his car, "Thanks for doing that Zach." He smiles a genuine smile for all of 15 seconds before the smirk comes back.

"Anything for an almost step-sister." He says while driving away from the theatre.

"You're like the big brother I never really wanted."

"I take pride in that." The smirk doesn't seem to leave his face at all during the ride back.

"Bye Zachy-poo!" I tease as I walk up the steps to my house.

"You and Cammie are the only people who I won't punch in the face for calling me that."

"I'm flattered." It's my turn to smirk as he calls out one last good-bye before driving away. I walk up the stairs to my room and don't even bother to change into pajamas. It's been a _long_ night.

**Reviews Please!**


	11. Phone Calls

**A/N: Soo Sorry! I don't have a lot of time to write so this is more like a quarter-chapter but I promise to add more on in the next 2 days. Enjoy!**

Cammie POV:

My room felt like a safe haven. After I had seen Zach and Bex at the movies I wanted to cry, to run up to them and tell them our friendship was over. Instead, I ran away. I ran to my car and once I got home I ran straight up to my room. My mom was with some friends so I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing my pathetic sobs.

This all seemed to unreal. My two best friends, who I would trust most in the world, were cheating on me. I don't even know what to do, should I call them? Should I text Zach saying it's over? I did the only thing I could settle my mind on. I called Macey.

3-3-6-8-2-0-3

The subtle ringing of the phone connecting didn't help to calm my nerves at all. After what felt like an eternity, she picked up.

"What's up?"

"Mace? I need your help with Za…" I trail off not wanting to let my voice crack at his name.

"What did that idiot do?"

"I saw him… he was with another girl."

"It's probably just a misunderstanding, I think you should just talk it out with him." She paused and waited for me to answer.

"Cam? You still there?"

"T-they k-kissed."

"What?! Well, that sounds like it means something."

"Thanks Macey."

"Listen, I think there's more here than meets the eye. As much as I think your boyfriend is an idiot, I don't think he would cheat on you. Besides, he's scared of Bex and he knows she would kick his butt if he did anything to you."

"Um, Mace? There's one more thing…"

"What?"

"Bex was the girl he was with." I stated simply.

"I'll be there in 5."

**Please, Please, Please Review! You guys are the best!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	12. A Little Espionage Never Hurt Anyone

**A/N: It's a short chapter, I know. It's this or nothing though! … That's what I thought. (:**

"How are you holding up?" Macey asks gently.

"I'm honestly not sure at this point. I just can't believe Zach would do something like this... And Bex

too. It just makes me wonder."

"I don't think he would cheat on you; and I'm almost 100% sure Bex wouldn't ever do that to you Cam.

You guys have known each other for so long and there's no way she would risk being your friend."

"I really don't want to believe it. These are two of my best friends we're talking about. But they

KISSED. There's only a few forgivable possibilities for that."

"I have an idea. Remember when we were little? When we used to play spies? You were always so

good at that, if you didn't want to be seen you wouldn't."

"So you're saying we should spy on them?"

"I'm saying we should find some more evidence before we go against our gut on this."

"And how do you suppose we get this evidence?" I ask with eyebrows raised.

"Okay, so we're spying on them!" She admits.

"I need to know what's really going on, and who knows? Maybe this could even be fun."

"I really hope this is some crazy, messed up misunderstanding. You tend to have a lot of those."

"I don't know whether you're trying to comfort me or tease me."

"Whichever one makes you feel like your old-self again Cam."

"What would my life be like without you Macey?"

"It would be a cold, dark, gorgeous boy-less place." She replies.

"I honestly don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

**So they have a plan, but will it work in the end? Find out sooner (okay, somewhat sooner) if you **

**review!**


	13. Cheating and Weeping

**A/N: I'm Baaaaaaccccckkkkk! Before you all boo and shout, let me apologize. I really meant to write, but pretty soon days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. I made the Varsity Hockey Team! That was so fun, but it meant no time to write since practice was from 3-6. And I still had homework. I hope you can forgive me ****L****. But… I wrote this chapter and worked really hard on it just for you guys! Yay! Anyway- here's the next chapter!**

The next morning I woke up late. Scrambling, I hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and the sweatshirt hanging on my desk chair. It's not until I walk out the door that I realize the sweatshirt isn't mine, it's Zach's.

"Great." I mutter under my breath. This only serves as a reminder to what I have to do today.

I dig my phone out from my backpack while also fumbling to start my car. I'm having issues with concentrating this morning.

Finally finding my phone I send a quick message to Macey that reads, "Everything still set for tonight?"

I don't wait for a reply. I back out of the drive-way as quickly and swiftly as possible. My mind swirls on my way so much that I almost run a red light. I hear no shortage of honking behind me.

As I park I check the clock; 8:07. I have exactly 8 minutes to run inside, and head to my first hour: English, one of my least favorite classes. Luckily I had to bring my books home last night so they are already in my bag. The bell rings just as I am about to walk in the door.

"Ms. Morgan you are late. Please go to the office to get a pass."

"I was walking in as the bell rang!" I say, trying hard not to yell at a teacher.

"Yes, but school policy states that you are to be in the classroom before the bell, not walking in."

His face is stern, and I remember why I dislike English so much. I practically stomp out the door to retrieve my pass.

"Just getting here sweetie?" The office assistant asks.

"Yea, I walked in as the bell rang. Mr. Moracek made me get a pass." I say as cooly as I can.

"He's not my favorite either." She whispers. "I'll give you an excused tardy, but just this one time." She smiles at me and hands me the little pink slip.

"Thank you so much!" I say gratefully as I walk out the door. For once this morning, something is going my way.

The rest of English passes by quickly, along with Chemistry. Then comes the challenge; Pre-Calculus, with Zach. I don't sit by him in this class, but since classes are small, I can definitely still see him.

He gives me a look that doesn't suggest anything different from a normal day. For a second my heart tells me that I should just forget it, but my mind refuses to let go.

I force a half smile and find my seat. Zach seems slightly fazed by this gesture, but shakes it off quickly. He probably just thinks I've had a rough morning; which, actually, I have. Trying to pay attention during this class is more than I can handle, and I soon find myself concentrating more on the doodles my hand is subconsciously making on the margin of my notebook. Zach's name is crossed out, and there are several small harts with cracks right through the middle.

The second that the bell rings I am out the door. I plan on making a beeline for my locker and to my next class, except this time I sit next to Bex.

"What's up Cam?" I'm greeted with a grin from Bex as I sit down.

"Nothing" I say, barely any emotion escapes. My stomach turns waiting for her response, but it doesn't come. The bell has saved me once again.

During Lunch I meet Macey at our usual table. Zach and Bex haven't shown up yet.

"How was the first half of your day?" Macey asks with a worried glance in her eyes.

"Fine, Zach and Bex acted completely normal."

"Hm, that seems odd. We're still meeting at your house tonight, right?"

"Definitely. I need to know what's going on here."

Zach and Bex arrive shortly after. I don't utter a single word for the rest of the lunch period.

The day continues on its uneventful path until I sit in the front seat of my car again. Later that night, Macey meets me in my room as planned.

"I'll follow Zach, you follow Bex. Agreed?" Macey nods her head and we head out.

I am starting to doubt our plan about halfway to Zach's house. What if he's not home? What if nothing happens? My faith comes back as I pull up about half a block away and see Bex's car in his driveway.

I dial Macey's number.

"Hello?"

"Mace, they're here."

"Both of them?" I nod my head before realizing she can't see me through the phone.

"Yup." My voice almost cracks.

"Cam, I'll be there in a minute. And remember- no assuming." I press the end button and wait.

Macey pulls up right behind me as I step out of the car.

"Let's go around back, we should be able to see if they're in his room."

The darkness has already set in, giving us perfect cover. The tree-house that we used to go in when we were younger sits perfectly in the tree across from his window. I motion for Macey to climb.

Through the cracks in the wall I am able to see into his room, and feel like a stalker while doing so.

"Cam, don't look." It's too late. I see it, Bex crying into Zach's shoulder while he rocks her back and forth. In his room.

The tears I've been trying to hold back fall freely. It's all too real. My heart still had hope that it was all a huge misunderstanding, until now. Macey takes my hand and tries to lead me down the stairs. I shake my head. An hour passes, and then two. Bex is still with him. I told Macey to go home 20 minutes ago, that I needed time alone. She was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in.

The next morning I wake up in the tree-house. My arms are wrapped around my knees and I probably look horrible. Before I even think I'm awake I walk down the ladder and up to the door of the house. From the lack of cars, it appears Zach is home alone. I ring the doorbell with no answer. After my third try I find the spare key in the plant and walk into the house. My hands are shaking and the tears threaten to fall again.

"Zach?" I call, my voice much quieter than normal. I knock on his door and hear a groan as he wakes.

The door opens.

"Cam? What are you doing here this early?" He looks at his clock. "It's not even 5 in the morning. And no offense, but you don't look too good." 'None taken' I think to myself. My hair is probably all over the place and my makeup is running.

"We need to talk Zach." His face shows concern and he opens his door wider, gesturing me inside.

"What's wrong?" I want to run away and just go back to sleep, but I have to ask.

"Are you cheating on me?" I ask bluntly. He looks confused.

"Not that I know of… Care to explain where this came from?" He questions.

"I saw you kissing Bex." I blurt, the tears blurring my eyes.

"You saw that? I can explain, Cam…"

"Did you kiss her or not?" He hesitates.

"That's what I thought." My head hurts and I feel like I'm going to vomit. I run out of the house and slam the door behind me. My car starts right away for once and I drive to my house as quickly as possible. Once inside, I turn and sit with my back against the door, and this time, no one is here to ease my sobs.

**How was that for my first chapter in a while? If you guys don't hate me yet… Reviews would be nice! Love ya!**

**-psychic_chameleon**


	14. Heart to Hearts

**A/N: Ready for another chapter? Well here it is!**

Zach POV:

No, No, No. She's got it all wrong! I was trying to help- I didn't even do anything wrong! Did I? She wouldn't even stay to hear me out, doesn't she trust me? I trust her, but she obviously would much rather run off crying than to listen to my side of the story.

I reach for my coat before I decide my plan of action. I'm not going to do anything about it. She doesn't want to see me and I don't want to see her. Heck, this is the second time she's misinterpreted something! I walk up to my room and lay my head on my pillow without a second thought.

Cammie POV:

I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I refuse to call Macey or Liz and Zach and Bex are the last people I want to see right now. But, I also can't just sit here and mope forever. My heart aches and I wind up lying down on the couch. Maybe I should have heard him out, listened for just another minute. My brain tells me that this is completely stupid and I should've seen it coming, but my heart wants to say otherwise. I'm so conflicted that I don't realize my own eyes flutter closed.

Zach POV:

Monday comes faster than expected. I decide to not let myself think about 'her.' She doesn't trust me? Fine, I don't need her either.

"Hey!" chirps Grant from behind the door on my locker. I slam it shut, revealing his now concerned face.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He rolls his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Absolutely nothing." I reply.

"So you mean you're just a jerk every morning. Actually, that kind of makes sense." I smack him on the shoulder.

"Just because you're mad doesn't mean you need to take it out on the best friend, geez. Now, what really happened?"

His normally goofy grin is replaced by a look of actual concern.

"Cammie thinks that I cheated on her and doesn't trust me and so we broke up yesterday." I mumble out, my words a barely recognizable jumble. Grant, being the best friend he is, heard every word.

"You didn't cheat on her, right?"

"Of course I didn't!" He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Just checking. You are known to do some pretty stupid things." He tries to smile and then gives it up.

"Did you try talking to her?"

"That's the thing. I was going to, but she refused to listen and just stormed away. Besides, if she has this little trust for me then maybe it _is_ time we take a break."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm not sure about anything other than the fact that I'm extremely..."

"Angry?" Grant tries. I shake my head.

"Tired? Mad? Stupid? Anxious? Obnoxious? Scared?"

"I was going to say confused. I am entirely confused and I need to think this out."

"Whatever you need man, I'm here for you." He pounds on his chest.

"Grant?"

"Yes?"

"How about you shut up for a while."

"Yes, Sir." What am I going to do with him?

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading so far!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	15. Confrontation

**A/N: Miss me? At least it wasn't as long as last time…. Here's chapter 15!**

Cammie POV:

I wanted to skip school on Monday, but didn't want to give Zach the satisfaction. I walked into the building, and Macey and Liz met me near our lockers.

"How are you doing?" Liz asks, genuinely concerned.

"I miss him." I whisper. "But, at the same time I hate him."

We continue walking down the hall towards Macey and my homeroom.

"Are you sure he was cheating on you?" These words echo in my brain. Was I sure? Even scarier thoughts followed. I _know_ Zach isn't the type to cheat, so why did I give up on him so easily?

"I need to talk to Bex."

When she sees me, she immediately runs up to hug me. My guilt is building by the second.

"Cam, I haven't talked to you in at least a week! I something up?" She sounds caring, and like my best friend again. How could I have ever thought something about her like this?

"I… had some issues with Zach."

"Oh my God, what did that idiot do? I swear, now that he's my soon to be brother, I won't even hold back."

The words almost don't register in my mind. "B-brother?!"

"My mom and Zach's dad are getting married! I was going to tell you, but I haven't been able to talk to you."

"Is that why you were with him at the movies? And at his house?"

"Yea… Cam, were you spying?" A tear slid down my cheek.

"I'm such a bad person." I choke out. At this point the bell rings, but neither of us moves.

"I thought you guys were seeing each other behind my back. How was I so stupid. You're my best friend." A few more tears make themselves known.

"Cammie, I would never do something like that."

"I'm sorry." I whisper, my voice failing me.

"I forgive you. You're lucky; I can't stay mad at you. Zach on the other hand, is going to be tricky."

"I don't deserve him."

"Don't say that Cam."

"It's true. I don't deserve him and I never will. This is my entire fault, and I'm going to have to pay the price. He should find someone else, who actually trusts him. I'm going to apologize completely after school, and then I'll never bother him again."

"You want me to walk you to homeroom?" I nod my head and we silently trod down the hallway.

Zach POV:

Bex told me to meet her outside the school after 6th Hour. She made it sound like it was really important. I was actually kind of worried.

My eyes searched the lawn and finally rested upon her dark hair, but she wasn't alone. I walked over to her anyway.

"What is she doing here?" I tried to put as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

"Zach, I'm so sorry for everything. I was jealous and stupid and I should've trusted you. You would never cheat on anyone." Her blue eyes refused to meet mine.

"I hope you don't think this means I'm just going to forgive you." I respond.

"I know Zach. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to. I've hurt you enough, and I promise not to bother you ever again." She ran down the sidewalk to her car leaving me with a very angry looking Bex.

"What is your bloody problem?" She nearly screams.

"What?" I ask, my voice embarrassingly small compared to hers.

"She just poured out her soul into an apology, and you can't even forgive her?"

"She didn't trust me! She thought I cheated, with YOU for goodness sake."

"I forgave her. I'm not saying that you have to get back together, what she did was wrong. But you don't get to suddenly act like the A-hole." Her voice starts to soften, "What happened to you guys? You used to be best friends, you did everything together. I was almost jealous at times. You were there for her when her dad died, and she was there for you with your mom. She _sobbed_ for you when you were in a coma, and I know you were on the verge of tears when you heard about her cancer. You two have crushed on each other for years. Why are you so ready to give up on the other now?"

Her words hit me hard. Every word met its target. Why was I so ready to give up on her?

"I just need some time.." I say.

"Fine, take all the time you need, but know this: she needs you. The longer you stay apart, the more she loses herself. I'm not saying you two need to date again, but don't lose your friendship. She's going to need you soon." The strong willed British girl starts to walk away.

"Bex, wait!" She turns. "What do you mean 'she'll need me soon'?

Her smile turns to a frown. "You really don't know? It's her dad's birthday tomorrow."

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, views, faves, and follows so far! You are all amazing!**

**-psychic_chameleon**


	16. Comfort

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Here's my gift to you:**

That night I prep. I buy her lilies, her favorite flowers. I stash my car with blankets. I find the two movies she used to watch with her dad when he was home from the military, I was even invited to a few of these sacred movie nights.

Batman Begins was one, it had always been her favorite, she had a thing for Christian Bale. The other, Toy Story. Toy Story had been a family favorite ever since Cammie and I could remember. We always watched it. Cam insisted on being Buzz, while I was left to be Woody. She was always so independent and strong, and maybe that's why she makes a habit of watching this movie every year. She needs to feel strong when the world just wants to knock her down.

I know that she will need me later tonight, so I take a 2 hour power nap before I head to her house. When I reach the front door, the spare key is not where it normally is. I resort to other methods.

The light to her room is on. I start to throw pebbles at the window, cliche, I know. The window slides open after only the second one.

"Zach?" She whispers into the night, her small voice hoarse and shaky.

"Yeah Cam, It's me." I whisper back. Her figure leaves the window and the door is opened a minute later.

Her eyes are red. She looks so fragile, a quality she tries to avoid.

"Come in." She motions toward me and helps me carry in some of the blankets. As I walk the all-too-familiar path to her room I notice the clock on the wall. 2:56 a.m.

She sets the blankets gingerly on the bed and I hand her the lilies.

"Here. In memory of your dad." The corners of her mouth turn up for the slightest second and my heart flutters. I hate seeing her like this.

"You can sit you know." She pats the spot next to her, her back resting against the headboard. A small TV hangs on the wall opposite the bed, and I put Toy Story in the DVD. I take her offer on the seat, but make sure to keep my distance, both of us still ignoring the elephant in the room.

"About earlier..." I start. Her cheeks turn pink and her eyes find the comforter.

"I'm sorry." She says hastily. "About everything. I don't even know why you'd come here. You didn't have too."

The words almost sting. "Cam." I choke, unable to finish.

"I'm so sorry." I finally manage. I scoot closer to her, but neither of us makes eye contact. Suddenly the TV has become the most interesting thing in the world.

"I really want to still be friends." I add.

"Me too." Her voice squeaks out, barely audible.

For the first time in the past week, things feel comfortable again. I move even closer so that our legs are barely touching and put my arm around her shoulders. She starts to cry.

"I miss him." The heartbreak and desperation in her voice are clear. Her head finds its way to my shoulder, dampening the red fabric. I hug her tighter, tears forming in my eyes too.

"Me too." And it's true. Matthew Morgan was like family to me. I grew up with him and Rachel, and they were there when my mom died.

"I missed you too." She says. I grab a blanket to wrap around her.

"I promise to never leave you again. Best Friends until the very end, remember? We promised"

"Best Friends until the very end." She promises back.

**A/N: Happy Easter!**


	17. Deja Vu

**I'm am so sorry about not updating sooner! My schedule is literally Track right after school until 5, and then hockey from 5:30-7:00. Plus homework. I have no time to myself. Excuses. I've actually had this written, I just haven't had time to put it up and my internet is spotty at best with the rain. Enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter!**

Zach POV:

High school went by fast. Before we knew it we had graduated and were off to college. Cam chose Virginia Tech, while I flew across the country to the Air Force Academy.

The day I left was hard for both of us. We had never gotten back together, but we hadn't dated anyone else either. She and I both knew about the 5 years of active service that came with the Academy, and that I wanted to be a combat medic. Just like Matthew.

"Zach..." She was fighting back tears. This was hard for her as she had lost her dad to the military.

"Yes Cam?"

"Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise. I would never leave you by yourself." She threw herself into my arms, letting the tears fall. I rested my chin on the top of her head before reluctantly letting go.

I grabbed my suitcase.

"Bye Ca-" I started.

"No! You can't say good-bye, because that means there is a chance you won't come back."

"What should I say then?"

"Nothing. Don't say anything." I didn't. I lifted her chin to reach mine and kissed her, and not a second later I turned around and didn't look back.

It was almost impossible to communicate. When I would finally get time to try to contact one of them, the signal would be lost. I resorted to letters.

About once a month I would receive one from Bex and Grant, and one from Cammie. Liz and Macey sent a few letters.

In my last year of active service I was taken captive. No contact whatsoever with the outside world. 3 other officers were taken into custody with me, one of them dying at the hands of our captors.

When I finally was released, almost 11 months had passed. I was immediately released from service and sent back to the United States base to be briefed. It took 5 long days before I was allowed home.

I had no house to return to, and found myself staying in a short-term apartment. The military agreed to pay for it for 6 months, until I got past my PTSD and found a job.

I had called my dad and Bex as soon as I had gotten released. They were waiting for me outside the base, my step-mom and Grant in tow.

She ran to hug me.

"Oh my God I missed you so much! They told me you were presumed to be KIA, and when they notified me that they had found you... I almost started crying!" I noticed the ring on her finger.

I took her hand and ran my finger over the ring. "Am I missing something?"

"Grant and I are getting married but that's not important right now!" The words come out in a rush. She was pulling me by my arm through the parking lot. Macey and Liz were waiting by her car.

"I'm so glad you're alive Zach!" Liz exclaimed, embracing me with her thin arms.

"I guess it's alright to have you back." Said a very dry voice from next to the car.

"I missed you too Macey." She couldn't hold it in anymore and allowed a grin to grace her face. I pulled her into the hug with Liz.

I looked around and frowned.

"Where's Cam?" the hurt was evident in my voice. My best friend didn't come to meet me after I had been held hostage for almost a year.

"Zach... she ran away. She left in the middle of the night and cut off all contact. We've tried finding her, but she is an expert at hiding. She doesn't want to be found." Bex explains.

"Why- Why'd she run?" My voice faltering, I look to my dad for answers.

"I forgot that you didn't know. She lost the two people she loved most. 10 days after you were taken, Rachel died in a car accident." He responds.

"Do you know if she's still alive?" My heart praying that she hadn't harmed herself.

"She sends a letter every month. It doesn't leave a return address, it just tells us that she's alright." Bex tries to assure me.

My mouth has gone dry. I get into the car silently, and remain quiet on the ride home.

Bex sits next to me, on my other side is the window. I watch the scenery whiz by through the glass.

"Zach, we're going to find her. She'll realize at some point and she'll come back."

The rest of the ride is silent.

"Zach, you can stay with us until you feel comfortable." Bex's mom tells me.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to be away for a little while longer." My eyes meet Bex's.

"I'm going to find my best friend. And I don't plan on coming back until I do."

**Almost done! Ahh!**


	18. Search and Seizure

**A/N: To all my readers: You guys are amazing and have helped to make this story what it is. This isn't the last chapter, but the end is near. Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout this entire story! **

I am prepared to search the globe for this woman, and I don't plan on stopping until I do. I pull phone records and search the letters for any type of clue but come up short. Her apartment has already been rented out to a new couple, and she left the car behind without so much as a speck of dust inside of it.

My mind races for anywhere that she would hide something. She wouldn't leave without saying good-bye, would she? I had to think like Cammie. She would leave it somewhere no one else would ever go; somewhere no one would take over. The treehouse.

The speed limit is not important as I race back to our old childhood memory. It is still in the tree, perfectly intact. I climb the ladder and pull myself through the opening that is almost too small to fit through. I search the room and feel the frustration rise as I see nothing but the wooden floor.

"Come on Cammie. Leave me something to work with." And then I see it. Carved into the floorboard, slowly wearing away. It's an address. 3449 Greenwood Heights, Annandale, Virginia.

* * *

My GPS reads 78.9 miles to the address. It is getting late, but I refuse to sleep when my gut is telling me that I am so close. I am going to find her, and I am going to find her tonight.

The minutes felt like hours, but eventually I arrive outside of a large green house. There is a black SUV parked out front alongside a silver pick-up. A basketball hoop and pink scooter sat on the lawn. Every detail points to a normal family. Why would _Cammie_ be here?

* * *

Cammie POV:

"Amanda! Alex! For the last time, go to bed!" I shout up the stairs to the two pairs of stomping feet. I hear giggling followed by attempted tip-toeing towards their rooms. My hands move to rub my temples, fighting off a migraine.

I am living in a perfect house in the suburbs, with a perfect husband and two perfect children. My life should be great, I shouldn't have a care in the world, if it weren't for a few simple facts. This isn't my real family. I am living under a cover. I am not Olivia Madison. I haven't seen my family and friends in over a year. My mother is dead, but not as a result of a car accident. I am being protected by the Witness Protection Program. I am on the run.

* * *

Zach POV:

The doorbell seems like a foreign object, like it wil explode if I press it. My mind is willing me to get back in the car and go home, but my heart refuses to leave until I find out who is behind these doors.

The melody of the bell plays, and my hands shake. I was held captive for almost a year, and yet I am shaking over the fact that Cammie may not be here.

A small child opens the door. Her hair is blonde, her eyes blue. I think about just walking away, but the mother comes to the door. My mind screams at me to leave, but my gut tells me something is wrong. Her hair is darker, but their eyes are identical. She looks taken aback as soon as she sees me.

"Amanda, go back to your room." She ushers the small girl away from the door. She looks frightened, and I am about ready to give into my mind.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong address, I'll just leave now." I turn away, but she grabs my arm.

"I thought you were dead." She whispers, her words dissipating in the chill of the night. I see past the dye and fake contacts, and the pieces start to pull themselves together.

"Cammie?"

**We're getting closer, One to two chapters max. Or until I can let go of this story. This WAS supposed to be the last chapter, but I have issues with letting go. Oh, well. Reviews are very appreciated! **


	19. Witness

**I just wanted to let all my lovely readers know that the GG6 title was released today. It is called 'United We Spy' Check out Ally Carter's website for more info. Shoutout to NicoleGoode for sharing this with us! Now.. here's the last chapter! But wait, there's a twist at the end... Read on!**

Zach POV:

"Cammie?" Just saying her name is like breaking some barrier between us.

"Zach, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead, I thought I'd never see you again." She's close to tears, her words are labored.

"I escaped," is all I manage to say. She closes the door behind her and stands facing me on the porch.

"Why are you here?" I ask. Her eyes flutter towards the ground as she tries to say the right thing.

"I- I couldn't deal with being there without you, or my mom, or my dad." She whispers, but she doesn't seem confident on the answer.

"I know you wouldn't just leave when things got tough. There is almost nothing in the world that would be able to take you from your friends. Now, why'd you leave?" Her eyes bore into mine, and she doesn't hesitate with her next answer.

"I know things that I'm not supposed to know." She takes my hand and leads me to the garage. After putting in a 7-digit code, she leads me to a concealed cellar within. Once the door is safely closed, she continues.

"My parents were part of the CIA. My dad started right out of high school. He was investigating a huge terrorist organization, and when they found out, they killed him. I always thought he died in combat. My mom started to follow the clues he left behind, and go after the Circle to avenge him. Someone knew about this though, and killed her off as soon as she got close. Zach, these people don't leave loose ends."

"And that's why you're here, I presume. Who are you with? Witness Protection?" She nods her head. We sit quietly for a moment, taking in the shadowed surroundings.

"Zach, there's something else you need to know." She sounds scared.

"What?"

"When I say these people don't leave loose ends, I mean it. I think they tried to kill you too." Her words sink in, and suddenly my eleven months of captivity make sense. They would interrogate me every morning about what I knew. Until now, I had only thought they wanted intel on our military.

"Are you saying I should join Witn-" I never get to finish my sentence, though. A gunshot rings out.

* * *

Cammie POV:

My hands are immediately on the panic button. A guard lives just next door, and should be here any second. I wonder about Amanda and Alex, and even though they aren't my real children, my heart aches. My cover husband is in the house right now, probably trying to get the kids into the passageway. That is, if he's still alive.

"How did they find me?" The words force their way out of my mouth. A flash of realization shows on Zach's face.

"They didn't have to," he says. "I did it for them."

There are a lot of your things that go through your mind when you realize that you and your best friend are most likely under attack by a terrorist group. Most of these have to do with fear, and anger, and annoyance that your life is incredibly messed up. But one thing topped all of these.

"Zach, we need to help them." He didn't show a sign of doubt as he lifted the door to the cellar and stepped cautiously into the dark. We made our way into the backdoor, which was swinging open. I almost passed out when I saw Jakob dead on the floor, a victim of collateral damage.

I made my way to the safe room, while Zach followed and watched for anyone behind us. We slip into the master bedroom and into the closet. I type in the code and am relieved to find Alex and Amanda behind the door, hugging each other tightly. I motion for them to stay there and close the door.

"I think I hear help at the door," says Zach, his voice low and almost silent. At the door stands our guard, and I wonder why it took him so long to get there.

"Thank God you're here, is the situation under control?" I ask. He smiles at me and then frowns.

"Ms. Morgan, I am the situation." I hear another gun shot, and watch as my best friend falls to the ground. I try to scream, but my mouth is at a loss.

"We never leave loose ends," he whispers into my ear and all too quickly the world fades to black. They knew where I was all along. And now they have both of us.

**Dun. Dun. Dunnnnnn... I had to bring the spy world in somehow. I just had to. Now, you can read my sequel, which will be up in a week called 'Spies until the end of Time', or you can read my alternate ending that will be up in a day or two for all you out there who want this to be a normal story. It's up to you. You are all the best readers a girl could ask for!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	20. Alternate Ending

**Here's my non-spy alternate ending for all you who just want it to be done!**

_"Sorry, I must have the wrong address, I'll just leave now." I turn away, but she grabs my arm._

_"I thought you were dead." She whispers, her words dissipating in the chill of the night. I see past the dye and fake contacts, and the pieces start to pull themselves together._

_"Cammie?"_

The hangs between us, both too shocked for words.

"You're alive." She manages to say.

"I could say the same about you," is my soft reply. She sits down on the small concrete step, and I follow suit.

Tears stream down her face and I put my arm around her shoulders. It brings me back to reality, shows me this isn't a dream.

"Are those your kids inside?" I ask, trying to mask the hurt.

"Yes and no. They're my cover." The dye, the contacts, and the sudden abandonment of the only family she's ever known start to add up in my head.

"Cover?" I say, willing her to elaborate.

"It was right around the time of your captivity. My mom," she pauses to take a deep breath, "was bombed by a small terrorist group. They killed a few more people that day, including Ben's wife. The government kept it quiet, not wanting to cause a national panic. A week later my picture, along with Ben's were sent to the White House. They both had a red 'X' drawn through them and the words "next time" written in black ink. Ben, his children, and I were put into Witness Protection Program until they track them down and put them in prison. They're getting close, but it could be another year before I can go back home."

Her voice is below a whisper, and I realize that I'm probably one of a handful of people that know about this.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"I told Bex when they first took me away. She's the only other one." The weight of her situation takes a minute to sink in.

We sit for seconds, minutes, or even hours out in the dark. I don't keep track of time until I realize that it is not safe for her out here.

"You should go inside." I tell her.

She frowns. "Will you come with me?"

"Am I even allowed to know about this?" Her expression is scared when she looks back at me.

"Not really. I am allowed to tell trustworthy family though, and you and Bex are the closest people I have to that. You have to promise that you won't tell a single soul."

"I promise."

"Zach? Why don't you just… stay with us? Until it all goes away?" We're inside the living room of her house now.

"I mean, if you don't want to… Don't feel like you need to. I'm kind of being chased by a terrorist organization, after all." She rambles while her gaze meets the floor.

"Cam. I'd love to stay with you." She smiles at me.

"So… in the morning we'll just talk to the Witness Protection Agent and explain about you. Are you sure you still want to do this? It could be a year, or even longer before we can go home."

"Zach I'm scared." And when I look at her, I see how much this is killing her to stay here. She wants so badly to just go home and feel safe.

"Cammie, I'll be here with you. If any terrorist wants to get to you they'll have to go through me first. I won't let them hurt you." She smiles a genuine smile.

"Best friends until the very end?" She asks. I lift her chin up and press my lips to hers.

"Best friends until the very end."

**You guys (and girls if we're being politically correct) are so amazing. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, views, and follows. You help to make the story what it is. Now, if you would like to read the spy sequel where our friends Cammie and Zach (And maybe a few others) get a little bit more bad-a** then look for a story called: SPIES UNTIL THE END OF TIME. Thanks to all!**


End file.
